


creep

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, Brother/Brother Incest, Drugging, M/M, basically grooming ??, cocsa, coercion and manipulation, diazcest, superrr underage, top!sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: From the day that Daniel was born, Sean has harbored strange feelings for his baby brother.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	creep

Sean becomes a big brother at the mere age of six, and he's delighted that he gets a little sibling to cherish and love. He rides eagerly with his father to the hospital, his tiny hands trembling with anticipation. His heart is skipping beats, and although he's worried when he gets a look at his mother -- blonde hair disheveled, her features exhausted, breathing labored -- he's ecstatic when he finally gets to hold _Daniel_ in his arms.

His dad snaps a photo of him holding Daniel. His teeth exposed because of his wide smile and his eyes never leaving the newborn. He's sure that it was love at first sight. He wanted to protect his baby brother forever and ever.

*******

The other child stands shirtless in front of Sean. The seven-year-old makes a face as he examines his friend Josie's nipples.

Sean tugs his own shirt up, exposing his chest bare to Josie. The back yard is hot and even humid, but he welcomes the heat regardless. "We look the same."

Josie suddenly gives a shy smile and runs her little fingers across Sean's nipples. The child shudders, affected by her touch. He does the same to her, and her smile grows, a blush coating her cheeks. He's only a few words into daring her to take off her shorts and underwear when his father calls him inside for supper. He says a quick goodbye, running off.

*******

Sean's eight when he watches Daniel, only two-years-old and sitting on the floor, on the same rug that had been there for years. Daniel has a diaper and is wearing a t-shirt with a superhero on it, and Sean thinks his baby brother is cute. He watches little Daniel trace patterns into the carpet with his delicate fingers. His head is lowered, focusing on maneuvering his fingers across the soft material. Sean smiles fondly, eyes scanning his brother's dark strands of hair and sweet face.

He pats the younger sibling's head softly as he makes his way past him. He snatches the fuzzy red covers off of Daniel's new bed and spreads it on the floor. He grabs the stuff for changing the younger boy's diaper and sets them down right next to the blanket.

His mother, before she left, had taught him how to change Daniel's diaper. He felt a great sense of pride the first time he had done it, even though Daniel had wailed. Now with his mom gone, he mostly chose to do it. He liked doing it. It made him feel mature.

When Sean changes Daniel's diaper, he squirms around like usual. Sean huffs and say, "You move too much, enano." Daniel whimpers and stills and seems to understand, although he doesn't know that many words. Sean tosses the dirty wipe into the little metal bin in the bedroom.

Daniel suddenly smiles and reaches out for Sean, asking to be held. The big brother rolled his eyes but smiles anyways.

"Daniel, no. You don't have any clothes on."

That sentence right there triggers something in Sean. He realizes Daniel is naked, and he had never really _looked_ before, but suddenly he can't not notice. He feels oddly drawn to Daniel's exposed body.

He swallows hard, feeling weird and a bit hot, and he reluctantly reaches out to touch Daniel's very, very soft thigh. The boy gives a perplexed face, staring questioningly at Sean whose heart is thumping so hard he's afraid it might fall out. He doesn't want to stop.

His breathing picks up when he moves his hand to Daniel's stomach and touches his belly button for a moment. He then shifts his attention lower and decides on giving Daniel's knee a gentle kiss. His baby brother has a thumb in his mouth that he sucks on, and he's gazing warmly at Sean. A little giggle escapes his lips, and it's the sweetest sound that Sean has ever heard.

There was more hesitation, and Sean inhaled a sharp breath as he slid his hand even _lower_ , bluntly touching Daniel's extremely small penis. He's startled and moves away when Daniel suddenly reacts with a jerk of a foot, but he doesn't cry or show anything resembling negative emotions. His eyes are half-lidded, and he seems completely calm.

Sean sighs with relief and then touches Daniel's penis again with a gentle motion. It's so hot and soft, and Sean's addicted to the feel. He wants to touch it forever.

His stomach feels heated, and his own dick feels warm. He ignores the sensations and begins to slowly stroke Daniel.

*******

"Jesus, dad, I can do it," groaned ten-year-old Sean. He stresses, "Get _out_."

His father innocently laughs with amusement as his oldest son forces him out of the bathroom. To be completely honest, he's more than glad Sean insists of helping Daniel with his baths. He's the only one who can keep the wild four-year-old from getting water all over the bathroom floor.

Sean doesn't lock the door as to not look suspicious, but he closes it and then double-checks to make sure it's really closed. He sees Daniel laughing at him, and he says with a smile, "What are you laughing at, huh?"

"I'm going to tell daddy," Daniel joked, and Sean's eyes widened.

"Dude, _no_ ," he hissed sharply, his voice growing louder, taking Daniel seriously. The younger boy's face falls immediately and he looks hurt. Sean feels bad instantly for raising his voice. "Hey, enano, I'm sorry. I'm not mad. But you can't tell anyone about what we do, okay? Remember that."

Daniel only nods, head lowered. Sean sits on the toilet seat, and Daniel shuffles forward and in between his big brother's knees. Daniel's soft dark hair brushes Sean's nose. It makes the older boy want to sneeze, but he holds it in.

"Seriously, I mean it. If you tell someone, we won't be brothers anymore. Don't you want to stay as brothers?"

Daniel looks horrified, and he stares wide-eyed at Sean. He exclaims, "Yes! I want to stay as brothers."

Sean smiles with affection. He leans in and gives Daniel a kiss on the forehead, then on the nose, and then he leans down and leaves a chaste peck on the small child's mouth. They had never kissed on the mouth before, but Sean had imagined it countless times. He had also imagined doing a lot more with Daniel too, especially when he had started watching porn with his older friends.

Sean's surprised, when he leans in again to kiss Daniel, that the younger sibling opens his mouth as an invitation. He knows Daniel doesn't understand what he's doing, but he takes advantage anyways and accepts. His tongue feels huge compared to Daniel's small mouth, and he likes that. He likes being way bigger than Daniel. He likes being able to overpower him if he wanted to.

"Good boy," praises Sean when they part again. Daniel beams. He adds, "You're such a good brother. Alright, take off your clothes. It's bathtime."

Daniel quickly takes off his clothes and climbs into the bathtub, watching as Sean kneels next to the tub. The warm water is up to the boy's waist, and Sean licks his lips that were suddenly dry. He washes Daniel's hair first and then picks up a clean rag, dipping it into the water, and working at Daniel's chest.

"Alright, get out onto the mat," instructs Sean when bathtime is nearly over. There was just one more section left of Daniel to clean.

"But it's cold," whines Daniel, though he steps out onto the mat anyways. Still kneeled, Sean dips the rag again in the water before dragging it across Daniel's legs and inner thighs. With a budding smirk that held twisted intentions, he moves the washcloth over Daniel's dick.

"Feel good?" whispers Sean when Daniel whimpers. The little boy nods, and Sean thinks it's hot. "You're so cute."

Sean's so painfully hard, and he rubs a free palm against his clothed crotch. He tells Daniel to turn around, and his brother obediently does. He was always a good boy.

"I'm going to wash your back now," Sean states. Daniel bends over like he had done many times now during bathtime, giving Sean a perfect view of his bottom.

Sean smiles. He applies body wash onto the washcloth and runs the rag over Daniel's lower back and butt and scrubs until his cheeks are red and nearly raw. Daniel whimpers in pain, but Sean quiets him and rinses him clean of the body wash. His baby brother is all clean now ( _but there's still more to be done_ ).

He puts some of the body wash onto his index finger. Daniel glances back at him momentarily, hesitates, and then bends over more. He knows what's coming.

"Baby," mumbles Sean with sweetness. He spreads Daniel's bottom open and then massages his hole with the substitute lube. Daniel hisses in pain when his big brother begins to slowly slide his finger inside. It's not like he intends to hurt Daniel, but he won't deny the extra thrill it gives him.

Sean works his finger inside Daniel, easing it deeper and deeper in. When the boy releases a pained, choked sound, Sean has a dry orgasm on the spot. He pulls his digit out and Daniel quickly turns around, looking almost scared. Sean pays the expression on his features no mind and just ruffles his damp hair, finally letting go of the boy with a simple kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you so much," Sean says.

Daniel smiles. "I love you too, Sean."

*******

Six-year-old Daniel is deep in slumber, face peaceful and mouth slacking open. Sean watches him in silence like a creep from a few feet away, the glow of Daniel's distant lamp providing enough light to see his brother clearly in the darkness.

With both his father and brother being asleep, Sean had the opportunity to finally do what he wants. The preteen is hard already as he quietly approaches his little sibling who is so, so unaware and deep in sleep. His blanket covers his small frame, and Sean whispers his name, getting no response. He smiles with satisfaction.

He presses a dry thumb to Daniel's lips and slides it in. His mouth is hot and wet, and he wishes he was putting his cock in there instead.

Sean removes his thumb from Daniel's mouth. He hastily sucks his brother's saliva away, savoring the spit. He leans down and presses their mouths together, and Daniel doesn't awake. He had always been a heavy sleeper. Sean pulls away and adjusts himself through his pajama pants.

Sean can't control himself. He just _can't_. He gently but urgently tugs the covers off of Daniel's body, pushing it away. He crawls smoothly onto the bed and quietly but quickly straddles the young child.

He grips at Daniel's waistband and tugs his underwear down. He exposes his brother's ass, and Sean quickly shoves his own underwear down. He touches Daniel's rear and jerks himself off until he cums on the boy's bottom.

He doesn't clean Daniel up after he slides off the bed. He simply pulls up Daniel's underwear and presses another kiss to his lips. He knows that his brother will understand what happened when he sees the cum in the morning.

"I love you, Daniel," he murmurs before turning off the lamp and slipping out of the bedroom.

***

Sean's fourteen, and he prefers sleeping in. But it's hard when he wakes up to his little brother riding his cock. He was so, so young -- only eight-years-old but _oh_ , so determined to please Sean.

"Fuck, Dan," he groans, and he grabs at Daniel's bare hips. Daniel smirks and bounces faster, close. When Sean grasps Daniel's dick in his hand, the little child orgasms, shaking and whimpering and his hole clenching around Sean's dick. It feels _so_ good, and Sean cums inside of him soon after.

Daniel sighs as he lifts himself off as Sean, cum dribbling down his tan thighs. He doesn't mind it, neither of them do, and rests besides Sean, giving him a rough kiss on the mouth.

"That was so good," Daniel whispers, and Sean just lays there stunned.

"Really good," he agrees after a few moments have passed, clearing his dry throat. “I love you.”

”I love you too.”

*******

The sleeping pills kick in within half an hour. Daniel whimpers and shifts slightly when Sean leans down and kisses him. It's easy for the eighteen-year-old to strip the preteen, and Daniel's so pliant and obedient. Sean fucks his throat, enjoying the small noises Daniel made.

"My beautiful enano," praises Sean when he cums inside Daniel's mouth. The twelve-year-old tiredly swallows it, struggling to stay awake with blinks that seemed to last longer each time.

"Wha-what?" slurs Daniel. He tries to sit up, but he can barely lift himself an inch. He stops trying, slumped tiredly on the bed.

"Shh, Dan," Sean urges. He flips his little brother onto his stomach, and Daniel doesn't put up a fight.

Sean puts a pillow under Daniel's middle to raise him up, especially his ass. Daniel doesn't move at all, even when Sean shoves his fingers dry inside and stretches him open.

Sean gets on top of Daniel, pressing him down with his weight. He lines his cock up with Daniel's entrance and pushes in slowly but impatiently. Daniel groans lowly, and Sean presses hard kisses and nips at the back of his warm neck. Sean begins to fuck into him hard, tangling his large fingers into Daniel's hair.

He cums a few minutes later in Daniel, buried as deep as he can be. He pulls out with an exhale. He watches his cum drip out. He gives Daniel another kiss on the back of his neck, the preteen drifting off to sleep. He was unaware Sean had filmed the entire event.

Sean rolls off of Daniel. He shifts to his side, wrapping his arms around his little brother. He blissfully falls asleep as well, his sweaty limbs intertwined with Daniel's.


End file.
